Prison Break!
by DarthLumpy
Summary: General Cracken gets Han to lead a team mission to release alliance operatives from a labor camp with Chewie, Leia, Luke, Hobbie, Zev and some oc. Lots of adventure, humor, danger and a little angst. Bit of H/L Still in ANH to ESB era. These are a collection of stand alone stories that can be read together or separate and get more AU as they go along. Follows Grounded at Subterrel.


**Most of these characters and planets, etc. Belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. Just playing around with the toys and having fun. Some of these characters are original, as I like to expand the universe a bit. You know there were more Rebel Alliance cells and groups than we saw in the films for instance, plus, I don't like to just keep using the rogue squadron guys because we know a little bit about them. Deena is from a now non-canon comic. Captain Scrib, Bayleen Antilles, and Ceera Tyle are original characters, and Bayleen shows up in one of the previous stories. This is part of a series of stand alone stories that follow the original trilogy in order, filling in bits and pieces of the time line, some will follow canon better than others, but mostly take it as AU. There is a common thread that goes through out, if you read them all. The further the stories go, the more AU they will go. Either way, they can be read as stand alone stories, or read together. This is Part 9, last story was Grounded at Subterrel.**

Prison Break!

General Airen Cracken looked at the datapad and took a deep breath. They lost two operatives to the Empire, and they had been taken to a work camp on a remote planet in the western reaches. Surprised that they weren't executed immediately, Cracken tried to make a plan to break them out. They have gotten prisoners out of these situations before, sometimes losing men, but often the information that his operatives held were too important to let them stay in the Empire's clutches. He needed someone who knew how to break into places and he knew who would be the best person for this job. He only groaned at the idea, and waited for him to arrive in his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Entered Captain Solo.

He wasn't even an official member of the Alliance, and why he hung around and didn't join had Cracken baffled. And how disrespectful the man acted when addressing officers or well, anyone, really got under his skin. His blatant disregard for rules, and procedures drove Cracken up the wall. And the fact that everyone tolerated it! The truth was though, in spite of his self centered attitude, he usually got the job done, never left anyone behind who could be saved, and even when they couldn't would try to save them anyway, and he was good at breaking into places where one should not break into. Cracken could only imagine the criminal life Solo led outside of the rebel forces. Many at high command liked him though, and were glad for his help when they could get it, and Cracken in this case would have to concede that if he were willing to take this on, it had it's best chance of success. Honestly, if the guy was more of a team player, he could see him being a valuable member of his intelligence team.

"Yes, have a seat. I wanted to throw something by you. You know that I really don't care for you that much, and well, you don't care for me. However, it has come to my attention that you are probably the best person on this base to take on this mission. I will be straight up though, it is dangerous. It involves breaking into an Imperial labor camp and breaking out two operatives. You will be allowed to pick your team, within reason. There will be a man on the ground on the outside to help you and your team." Cracken handed Solo the datapad and let him have a look at it.

"Sure, I can break into there. Getting them out might be the problem. Might need someone small to break into this little vent here" He said pointing to a possible entrance point. "And a couple of good shots, and I can think of a couple of people I would like to have on it, that is if I take the job. I mean, this is a pretty risky operation here."

"Take the datapad and sleep on it if you like. I know what I am asking is a pretty dangerous operation. It is very important for the alliance to get these operatives out, and soon. They have some information that would be vital to the rebellion inside their heads, and we find it important to extract them and get them back as soon as possible. Come back and see me tomorrow with your answer. You may go." General Cracken dismissed him.

On the way back to his ship, Han ran into Luke, who was doing some maintenance on one of the X-wings, and asked him to follow him to the Falcon for a chat. "Sure, Han, just have to finish this up, and I will meet you there." As he wiped the grease off his hands.

Chewie was doing some welding at the top of the ship, and hollered down with an angry voice to Han, who just said, "I swear it wasn't me! Chewie, are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere near the airlock!" Chewie growled back. Han went and sat down at the holochess table to study the datapad..

Some time later, Luke showed up wondering what was up. Han spoke up. "Cracken wants me to lead this mission to extract a few intelligence guys who are now in an Imperial work camp. Not sure I am going to take it. I mean, I know I can break into the place, but well, take a look. It's surrounded by jungle here, there's a settlement over here, and it says an operative will meet us at the settlement, and take us part of the way. It's getting out that worries me. Look at these towers. You know they have snipers up there. I imagine that they are there more for keeping those that want to get out from getting out, because well, it doesn't look like anyone sane would want to try to get in. Except for say, me, and whoever I get to go in with me. Take a look at it and see what you think. I mean, I guess we could put thermal detonators on the towers, and blow them up. So everyone in there can get out, create a big diversion. We don't know who else is in there, but knowing the Empire, I doubt they are murderers or anything like that, not in a labor camp."

"Probably just someone that looked the wrong way at an officer, or were suspected of some minor treason. Wonder what they think our operatives did? They may not know they are rebels at all? As for the jungle, we just be careful. We would have to do it when it's dark, so cutting that stuff with my lightsaber is out, they would see it." Luke said.

"So, you are already going with me?" Han laughed. "I didn't offer, but you almost seem excited about it. More than I am. We have to figure out our team. Chewie would be good, he knows first hand how a labor camp works. Sides, don't think he would let me go without him. He would stick out being a Wookiee, but he's good in a battle, and he could tell us what we need and get the Falcon to us if we needed a quick get away. Either that, or he could be on stand by with the ship"

"Of course, I'm in! Wonder who the operatives are?" Luke replied.

"I don't know, haven't gotten into that yet. I haven't taken the mission yet. Cracken wanted me to think about it. So I don't have all the details." Han said.

"Wow, Cracken wants you to do this job. I thought he didn't like you." Luke questioned.

"He doesn't, but he thought I would be his best bet for it to work, I guess, or he wants to get me killed. I hope it's the first one." Han laughed.

"Hey, by the way, heard you had a girl. Someone spotted a hooded woman coming to the Falcon at night and leaving real quiet like. Way to go, remember that trip we took when..."

Han stood up "Luke! Geez, quiet. I don't have a girl. Well, someone comes here, anyway it's none of your business. Who saw her? How do you know?"

"Zev said he saw something. Couldn't tell who it was." Luke replied.

"People have to mind their own business. I'm a good looking guy, I could have girls left and right, I just don't here on base. I have my reasons. Anyway, it's nothing like that." Han told him.

"It's OK, Han don't get all defensive. No one really cares, it's just well..." Luke said.

"OK, I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Since you already know about the, well other thing, that's a secret. Promise me, Luke."

"I won't tell, you don't have to tell if you don't want to, I was just well concerned about what happened before at Taris and..."

"Luke, drop that! Forget about that trip. It has nothing to do with what happened at Taris! Just don't tell anyone I have a water shower. It's Her Worship. She knows about the shower and comes and uses it. I don't want just everyone here to use it, and she doesn't want anyone to know she does that. You know how she is. I spent an hour pulling out Chewie hair and her hair from the drain the other day." Han said all frustrated.

"Wow, I forgot you had that. Sorry, Han, didn't know." Luke said sheepishly

"And make sure no one else knows. She even has some of her female bath stuff in there now. I have to hide it in one of the storage compartments." Han just put his arms up

Chewie came in growling and laughing.

"Now, Chewie, you be quiet about that! She said to stop stealing that foamy stuff. She knows you use it. I wondered why you smelled different" Han ordered.

Chewie tilted his head and made a sad noise.

"Hey, Chewie." Said Luke.

Chewie growled some more and then sat down. They explained everything about the break in and break out and Chewie growled in agreement. Looks like they had part of the team already. And started to go over some strategy. Then the Han's com beeped. "Hang on"

"Solo, here. Yeah, but Luke's here, he knows. Don't have to hide. Want to go over something with you. You can leave when he does." Han said. "Ok, that was Her Worshipfulness. She is coming over, I told her you were here Luke and she didn't have to hide, she could leave with you. She can go over some of this, too. I want her on the team, I need a couple of smaller people and she's good with a blaster. She may not want to come, and Cracken won't like it, I know, but if she wants to go, he can't stop her. What about those guys we had with us on that one trip, Clovis and Swab? "

"Swab went to the Sullust enclave, but Clovis might be around. And we can ask Deena Shan, too. You said you wanted a couple of smaller people to squeeze in tight spots, and she is pretty tiny." Luke said.

"I wonder if Zev would like to join us, since he seems to be paying so much attention to what goes on my ship." Han laughed.

"I could ask him, he might." Luke said.

"I wasn't serious, but hold that thought." Han said, as Leia showed up at the ramp.

"You told Luke!" Leia yelled.

"He already knew about the shower, and well, someone caught you, but didn't know it was you. Come over here and look at this. Cracken wants me to get a group together to bust some rebels from a labor camp." Han said.

"Who caught me? I was careful and I hid myself and everything." Leia asked Luke.

"Zev said he saw a hidden woman going to the Falcon at night and leaving sometime after. Leia, very few people hide like that, if you don't want to be found out, you should be more careful." Luke replied.

Leia blushed and tried to get a grip on the situation and said, "There goes my showers, then. Hand me that datapad. OK, what are we doing here."

"There are two rebellion intelligence agents stuck in this labor camp. It's surrounded by jungle. We fly into an area near a small settlement, a contact picks us up and takes us part of the way in a transport, I don't know what the cover is yet, but hunting exhibition sounds like a good one. Maybe the contact there has some ideas, too. We work our way through this jungle, get into the prison, find our guys and get them out. I got this idea of just blowing up these towers on our way out to create a diversion, too" Explained Han.

"Why are these operatives so important?" responded Leia.

"I don't know all the details yet, Cracken didn't tell me everything, he just wants me to think about it." said Han.

"They must really be important then, I'm in, but don't tell Cracken because he will try and stop me. I am coming anyway, whatever he tells you." replied Leia.

"I haven't said I would do it yet, but it seems you guys already made up your mind, and someone has to keep you out of trouble." Han grinned. Luke and Leia just gave him a look and Chewie laughed.

The next morning, Han went to Cracken and told him he would take the mission. He told him that Chewie, Luke, and Leia all had volunteered already, and he had a few in mind to ask to fill out the team. "Not the princess, this is too risky." Cracken demanded.

"She wants to go, and well, you can't really stop her. We won't let anything happen to her, honest, 'sides, she's one of the best on my team. I won't do it if she doesn't go. What is it with you and not letting her get dirty? She's coming, even if you say she's not. And that is from her, not me." Han told the general.

"I should send someone else, but they gave me you. Here are more details. One of the agents is Bayleen Antilles. I have it in my file you were involved in another mission retrieving him, so you will know who he is. The other is Ceera Tyle, here is her file, and her description. After members of your team infiltrate the camp, identify these two and get them out. However, if by chance you can not find them, do your best to get out of there. There is always the possibility that they have been taken elsewhere, or have been terminated. You should be able to find out quickly though if they are there. It isn't a very big camp. The plans and the set up of what we know are all in this file. There is a generator outside the camp, and towers with gunmen on all four corners. It doesn't have a very large garrison, and I imagine the Empire pays very little attention to it. It shouldn't be too hard to get on the planet, but once you are there, the labor camp is a prison, do not forget that. We will provide you with medical supplies as we do not know the condition of our operatives. We will be sending a medical droid with you. You can use your own ship for this mission, but if you want, we can provide one for you. Is that understood? Read over all the details, and I will go over it again with you later today. Get your team ready and I expect you to leave first thing tomorrow. Good luck." And the General stood still staring at Han like he expected some kind of reaction. Han just got up and walked out the door.

He ran into Luke, who was waiting nearby to hear the details, and asked him to go ahead and ask Zev, Denna and Clovis. If anyone else was volunteering, send them down to the Falcon as well. They would meet up in an hour and discuss the plans, and then he sent a com for Leia to join them.

Han hated having too many in his ship, but he felt more relaxed with flying it, and thought that he might as well just use it for the mission. It should be OK as far as not being spotted by bounty hunters in that sector, and if it was, well, he would handle it. He was getting the feeling that the Empire was well aware of his ship and there were those looking for it, that visit from Vader not long ago proved that. That was a worry as well. Still, he knew his ship better than any other, as if it were a part of himself, and felt more comfortable using it. The area, even though it was an Imperial labor camp, was barely a blip on the radar of the Empire at large, and he hoped they would be in and out of there before they knew what ship hit them.

The team was starting to assemble, Zev agreed to go, as did Deena and Clovis, and Hobbie came around to see if they could use more help. Leia and Chewie were already sitting in the lounge area and Luke was the last to arrive. Han got out the data pad and explained the details, with descriptions of the operatives.

"Oh poor Bayleen, I didn't realize he was one of them. And Ceera Tyle got captured! She's an amazing spy. Something strange must have happened." Leia said as she viewed the screen.

"It's possible they didn't know they were operatives, and just got caught doing well, anything. Maybe they wanted to get caught for some inside reason, anyway, our job is to get them out, and get us out of there as fast as we can. Maybe let half the camp out in the process." Han told the group. "We can kind of split up into two groups. There's some really narrow openings, it would be too big for me, but Leia and Deena could probably fit in them, they go under the towers, we kind of sneak in, place some detonators, and blow it up to get out. There's a fence here, it's electric, we try to find where the electricity or whatever is running it is coming from, if we can't we can figure out how to turn it off, we can shock it in such a way to make a break in the current, then we get in that way. Make sure you know who to look for and make contact. We may have to get ourselves dirty and look the part. We will figure out the strategy when we get there, after we talk to the man on the ground. The information is that the inmates there don't have uniforms, but are wearing old worn out clothes, basically what they went in with. We can work with that. Get old stuff, get it all dirty and worn, make it look like we belong there, the Alliance may even have some we can use for that. If we have trouble breaking back out, or even if we don't those towers need to go. There's some stormtroopers acting as gunners in there, and they will be scoping and shooting out at us. Take it out, and it will be less of a hassle. Might keep Chewie on the Falcon, we can always call him to come and get us. They are giving us a medical droid, as we don't know what condition our operatives are in. Sounds like they really need to keep these people alive, and let's hope that they are. And hopefully, it's not any of us who needs it either. We are going to get shot at, that's pretty much a guarantee. You all still in? I'm telling you right now, I am starting to have second thoughts myself, but I have made it out of worse situations." Han got out a bottle of whiskey, and pour everyone a shot. "Good luck, and get some rest tonight. We leave tomorrow." And everyone sucked one down.

General Cracken made sure they had everything they would need for the mission, including the clothing and the medical droid. Luke, Zev, Hobbie, Clovis, Deena, Leia, Chewie and Han were all standing outside the Falcon getting a briefing and giving the general a glimpse at what they had planned. Luke was bringing Artoo, but Threepio was staying put. High command was putting him to use translating some data in an unknown language from another mission. They boarded the Falcon, Han, Chewie, Luke and Leia buckled up in the cockpit, and Zev, Hobbie, Deena and Clovis buckled in the lounge. When they all hit hyperspace, they all unbuckled and went to relax in the lounge before the big mission. Han had done something in the 'fresher to hide his shower, and put an out of order sign on it.

"Two women on the ship, I hope you girls can control yourselves around me. I know it's really going to be hard for you two." Han said with a grin coming out into the lounge space.

"I am sure we can control ourselves." Leia said with a bit of annoyance.

Deena just giggled and whispered to Leia. "He's so funny."

Leia whispered back with the same annoying tone. "Yes, tons."

"Aw now, your worship, you know you can't stand to get rid of me. Every time I try to leave, you keep giving me a new job to keep me here." Han grinned at her.

"We always have work to do, and always need someone to do it." Leia shouted at him.

Hobbie whispers over to Luke. "Are they always like this?" Luke shakes his head up and down.

"Hey, there are lots of guys here, ladies." Said Zev. "And well, Luke and Hobbie are cute."

"Something you want to tell everyone, Zev? Hey Hobbie, Luke, Zev likes you." laughed Clovis.

Zev went over to Luke and Hobbie and put his arms around them. Everyone laughed.

Clovis said. "Hey, what about me?"

Zev went over and gave Clovis a kiss, and grinned. More laughter.

"Sorry guys, I know you are going to get dirty, but the shower is broken. After the mission, you will just have to wait until we get back. I guess I should have fixed it before we left, I'm sorry. Blame Chewie. " Han said, to get them to not know he had a water shower. Chewie growled, and put his arms in the air.

Leia rolled her eyes, but it made her remember the incident where Zev saw her sneaking around. "Zev, Luke told me about you seeing someone covered up coming on the Falcon and you wondered who it was. It was me. Chewie has been teaching me Shyriiwook, and well, I didn't want everyone to know. So now, it's out."

Chewie just shook his head yes, they had been doing that a little, but not enough that she understood him, yet, and it was obvious that she was trying to cover up the real reason, the shower. This shower was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

Han spoke up pointed at Zev and said. "Look, if she wants to come here and visit, she can, and really you shouldn't wonder why or what reason she visits. We are friends. Friends visit, people need to talk about things, and it's no one's business what goes on. What the princess does shouldn't be anyone's entertainment, and seriously sweetheart, you should just stop worrying about what people think."

Leia said. "Look here now! I can handle myself! I didn't ask you to say anything..."

"Guys, guys we just took off, geez." Luke said lowering his head and covering his eyes. Deena just patted Luke on the back.

The team got ready by putting on the worn clothing as disguises, in case they were spotted inside the camp so they could blend in. They put ponchos on for the jungle hike, and were to stay together while sneaking through the jungle, but would be given a signal to divide into two groups. One group would stay on the outside, with the detonators for the break out, the other group would go inside the camp to get the operatives.

They landed near the settlement that was described on the data pad, and were surprised to find that no one was in space monitoring who was coming and going coming onto the planet. This really was some distant backwater that really was off the radar for the most part. Not even one Imperial ship was in the sky. They knew there were some near the labor camp, however, so they might have some activity trying to leave the planet, but at least they didn't have trouble landing. The settlement was a small village where local farmers of the fruits of the planet grew gathered to trade and to ship goods to other planets. They just took them as another ship that was there to pick up fruit. Their contact met them shortly after. He was Captain Scrib, an intelligence officer who was keeping in contact with the operatives on the inside.

"I've been sending messages to the inside. They know you are coming for them, and I gave them a heads up. There's one more thing. They need to get someone else out of there. I don't know if it was made clear to you yet, but the reason that Antilles and Tyle are even in there, is to get the scientist Dr. Quaver out. He is the one with the information, and he would valuable to the alliance. They should have him with them. Dr. Quaver is in pretty bad condition. I understand you brought a medical droid with you? You may need it, and I hope you have some equipment set up. We don't have much time, another few days, he may not make it." Scrib informed the group.

A farm transport vehicle arrived, and Captain Scrib directed everyone inside. "What's your plan? Then I will tell you what I know." Scrib asked.

Han filled him in on all the details they worked out and about how they would go about blowing up the towers so they could escape. "Will cause quite the diversion. I have one thing to say, these vents are small. There is the chance the women will get stuck." Scrib said. "That should work though, if we can get those detonators in there, there might be a guard walking the perimeter, they usually only have one, we can take him out. We can try to make the vent area a little bigger too, and we should be able to pull them out. Ok, what are your teams?"

"How about you Luke, the Princess, and Hobbie and Scrib you take the far side, and Clovis, Zev, Deena and I take the near side. Maybe try to sneak up on whoever is covering the perimeter, don't get noisy, we don't want the troopers in the towers to get suspicious. How is that fence, we have a kind of blueprint here, but what do you know about the alarms and the way it's protected?" Han said.

"It's a sonic barrier around the fence. There are small devices along each tower. If we take out this one..." and the Captain points to the access point on the diagram "Your team takes out the the other one. It shouldn't cause an alarm. We can cut right through the fence at this point, it's the place where we meet for contact. They will know to be close by. My team can meet at that point and your team stands by in case we need back up. We get away, then you can blow your detonators."

"I could cut it with the lightsaber." Luke said.

"No, it will cause too much attention. I will use this, it's quiet and won't draw too much attention. This will take a little longer, but hopefully we are out of there and they won't even notice. They really don't have a large garrison here, it's a small outfit, a couple of officers and maybe 30 troopers tops. There's more prisoners than guards. One more thing, there are a few wild beasts out there, but hopefully we won't run into any." Scrib added. "It really is a low priority for the Empire, not sure they know that Dr. Quaver is even a scientist, or that our operatives are spies. That doesn't mean it won't be dangerous, and I am sure the Empire will become aware of this as soon as it happens, so there may be trouble. I plan on leaving with you. How's that ship of yours as far as self defense?"

"No problem there, gotten out of a lot of tight spots, Captain." Han replied.

"Good, who knows what will happen after, though hopefully we will be out of here before we draw too much attention." Scrib said.

They arrived about a mile from the camp, and Scrib led the way, in a zig zagged path that was longer than a mile, but helped keep the appearance of density to cover the fact he had been meeting the operatives at the fence. They heard a loud noise, and Scrib whispered that it was one of the beasts that lived out there, and if you kept still when they were near, they would just leave you alone, but if you ran, they would chase and try to kill you. Deena and Clovis both got wide eyed with fright.

"Don't worry, just remember to freeze if you see one. They only go for moving prey." Scrib cautioned them.

They got to a large tree that was close enough that the camp was visible."Everyone, meet back here after the operation, then set off the detonators." Han commanded.

They soon got to the camp, and went in opposite directions by teams. The plan was to hit each tower with the explosives, then hit the sonics on their individual sides. They would set off the detonators after they got them out and had some distance from the camp. Luke, Hobbie, Scrib and Leia sneaked to the far side and got to the farthest tower, Luke and Hobbie worked the vent cover off, gently as to not make any noise and Leia slipped in and set up some detonators and then came back out, they went to the other tower and had trouble getting the cover off. Leia suggested digging a hole underneath, and it became quite a task because they didn't have much to shovel with, using sticks and whatever they could, until she could work a bit under, but wasn't able to get more than two under there.

"It will have to do." She said. "Should at least make it collapse if not blow it up."

Then they worked on the sonic device and Scrib showed them where it was. It was a little high, so Luke got up on Hobbie's shoulders and with gloves on, was able to disable it. Then they worked towards the meeting place at the fence to wait for the other team to do their job. Captain Scrib was to go to the other side to point out the sonic device, while Leia, Hobbie and Luke hid back until his return.

Han's team got under the vent in the first tower with no problem, the second tower though, Deena got stuck and couldn't get out. It wasn't that she couldn't get out of the hole in the vent, it was that there was so much mud she slid into it, and she was sinking fast, as if the ground would swallow her up. Han got half way into the hole, and grabbed Deena's arms, while Zev and Clovis pulled his legs. It was quite a mess. Deena got out covered head to toe in mud, and Han hurt his ribs pulling her out. He clutched his side in pain. Captain Scrib arrived to help them locate the sonic control. Since Zev pushed the muddy Deena up on his shoulders and she did what Captain Scrib told her to do to disable the sonic shield.

He directed everyone to go back to the rendezvous point at the tree, and wait for the signal if they needed back up. Han hobbled over there with the sore ribs and it was suggested he just stay there with switch for the detonators, while Zev and Clovis stood by and Deena being almost invisible covered in mud in the dark jungle. Captain Scrib then went back and met Luke, Hobbie and Leia at the hiding place by the fence, and directed them gave them each a tool which contained substance.

"Be careful with this. It's a caustic material, don't get it on your skin. It will eat right through that fence. Try not to draw attention to yourselves, this is a pretty remote area which is why we would meet here. They should be on stand by right behind that wall. As soon as they come out and we get the fence open, get them out of there!" Scrib directed the group.

They did as Scrib directed, and Hobbie got a little on his wrist. It burned.

"Go rub your wrist in the mud now, go!" Scrib whispered to him. "Be careful with this, go slow."

They got the fence open and soon after two shadows shouldering a third came towards the group. As they came in the light, they recognized their operatives and an older man. Scrib moved the group towards the brush. Dr. Quaver could barely walk.

"Hobbie, how's that wrist?" Scrib asked.

"It's not too bad, just hurts." He said.

"We have to take turns, we are going to try to carry Dr. Quaver out. Meet at the tree, Hobbie take his legs, Luke, grab a shoulder, I got the other shoulder, let's move, watch for the beasts, remember, stay still if you hear them close. Go towards that that tree."

Zev and Clovis worked their way towards Captain Scrib's group, slowly, leaving Deena with the injured Han. They soon met them and took over carrying Dr. Quaver. Bayleen Antilles and Ceera Tyle were weak and emaciated and Captain Scrib and Leia held on to them as they walked. They were all able to get to the tree, where Han and Deena were waiting, and it seemed to be going well so far, until they started to hear some noises. Stormtroopers were gathering in the camp, and shots were being fired from the tower. It seemed some of the other prisoners figured out that there was a hole in the fence. The chaos was started. Lights from the tower were started to shine in their direction.

Captain Scrib shouted, "Move!"

And the group started to move away from the camp, one strormtrooper in the tower spotted them, with Han getting a few shots in before they shot him in the leg. Han then hit the button to set off the detonators. The towers toppled, the one on the corner they couldn't get into partially collapsed with the trooper still firing towards the escaping prisoners. Han collasped on the ground.

"Han!" Leia called, and moved down towards him. Clovis grabbed his shoulder and Zev the other while Luke, Hobbie and Captain Scrib got Dr. Quaver.

"Call Chewie, call Chewie." Han struggled to speak. "Tell him to get ready. How far to the truck?"

Luke said, "Can we get him out here. I can run to the truck and have him fly the ship where the truck is located. It will save us a lot of time we may not have."

Just then a group of three stormtroopers came in their direction. Blasters ready, Leia and Deena started shooting at them. Hobbie got in some shots as well. Luke got out his lightsaber and redirected the shots from the stormtroopers. They kept moving towards the truck.

"Chewie, get the ship off the ground and meet us at the emergency point! We have trouble! I will wave my lightsaber so you can see where we are located." Luke commed to the Falcon. Chewie roared back.

The group kept moving and more shots were coming at them. There seemed to be fewer of them though, and they guessed maybe only two stormtroopers were on their tails, as the others were occupied by the escaping prisoners. Soon, they got to where the truck was, and hid behind it, as they saw Chewie flying down with the ship. Chewie opened the ramp and they got everyone in. Hobbie and Zev went to the gun wells. Luke jumped in the cockpit. Chewie let out a roaring question.

"He's just hurt, get us out of here." Luke said.

The Falcon suddenly turned into a medical ward. They got Dr. Quaver hooked up to a machine intravenously, and on a cot. Antilles and Tyle were seated on another nearby, while the medical droid got work. Leia took Han to his quarters and laid him down to get a good look at his injuries.

Chewie and Luke got out into the atmosphere, and as they got into space, the Empire had arrived. There was a star destroyer and some tie fighters waiting for them.

Luke called to Hobbie and Zev, "Get ready we have company!"

Tie fighters were shooting at the and fire was coming from the star destroyer as well, Zev and Hobbie were able to get the three tie fighters, as Chewie maneuvered them through space away from the ship. The ship rocked and swayed, not everyone on board was strapped in, and the cargo bay looked like a medical ward with cots everywhere. Captain Scrib grabbed hold of the cot that held Dr. Quaver, and Antilles and Tyle were bracing themselves on whatever they could hold. It was a bumpy ride. Deena was hunched over the holotable holding on, covered completely in mud, with Clovis grabbing hold of her while strapped into the bench. In a few moments, they had hit hyperspace. Zev and Hobbie climbed out and went into the lounge, and we soon joined by Chewie and Luke.

Luke got one good look at Deena, and said "Come with me."

Tending to Han, Leia got a blanket and said. "Let's get these clothes off." There was some silence as she was able to wiggle them off with Han's help, and it was going slow. "You must be in bad shape, no comments at that at all." She smiled and Han winced.

His leg was pretty torn up where he got the blaster shot, and his ribs were broken. She went to get some things to clean him up and sanitize his injuries. Luke came by with muddy Deena, what they thought was Deena, as she was completely disguised by dried mud. Han sighed knowing what they were going to do, and was too sore to argue. Luke took Deena to the shower.

Deena called out. "It's got water! I don't believe it. Can you get me something to put on, Luke, I mean, after I get out of this mess."

"Han didn't want anyone to know he has one. I knew, and I just couldn't leave you like you were. Will send Leia in with something for you." As he turned away to give her some privacy. "Do you know how to work one of these things?"

"Of course I do, I had one at home." Deena said

"I never saw one before this one. I came from the desert. I didn't know what to do!" Luke replied.

"Thanks, Luke, there is nothing I need more right now than this." Deena said with relief.

Luke went in to see how Han was doing and Chewie was already in there. Leia came out and said. "He looks really bad. I'm worried, I want to get the medical droid to look at him. I'm sure his ribs are broken, but his leg might have gotten infected, too. Just going through the jungle to get to the ship. Who knows what got into it."

"Yeah, you should go down to the cargo bay. It's so busy in here, I don't know everything that is going on. Oh, and can you get something for Deena to put on, I think her bag is somewhere around, and maybe whatever it is you use in the shower. What a mess. She must have got really stuck." Luke said.

"Han said she fell in deep in the tower and got stuck and couldn't get out, and he had to go half way in and pull her out. That's how he hurt his ribs. Yeah, I will go get her something. Chewie is with Han, and then I will go see if I can get that droid to pop by." Leia replied and she went to get Deena's things.

The ship started beeping and Chewie and Luke ran to find out what was happening. Chewie pointed for Luke to get Artoo, and they plugged him in to a port so he could talk to the ship. Luke couldn't make out what Chewie was saying, but Chewie seemed to have it under control. Chewie pointed to Han's quarters, so Luke went to go check on him.

Leia got Deena some soap, a towel and her clothes and then went down to the cargo bay. Dr. Quaver was in bad shape, but it seemed that he would improve, they got him out in time. She went up to Bayleen and gave him a hug. He looked so frail.

"Han has broken ribs and a bad wound, I wondered if I could get the medical droid to go in and have a look at him, if he can be spared for a few minutes. Can I get any of you something to eat or drink? We have some ration bars and some water if you need anything." Leia asked.

"Yes, we could all use something. I put Antilles and Tyle on the intravenous drip, but still I imagine our stomachs are still rumbling. That would be great. And I will send the droid into Captain Solo when Dr. Quaver's test is finished. You all did great work by the way. It's a wonder we didn't have more injuries, and everyone is aboard ship. Seems like the Empire did find us though. Got a little bumpy there for a while." Captain Scrib replied.

"I'll send Chewie in with some food. He speaks Shyriiwook, but understands everyone. Bayleen, you remember Chewie don't you? Bayleen can translate for you if you need to. He's in charge of the ship right now. I will send Luke in too, to brief you on the bumpy exit." Leia said then departed.

Leia went back to Han's quarters and Luke was sitting with him. "He's passed out, Leia." Luke said.

"Luke, Captain Scrib wants to be briefed on our escape. Can you get them all some rations and water, too? I can sit here, I asked for the medical droid to come when they could spare it. Where's Chewie?" Leia asked.

"Some alarms went off, probably something got hit from the battle. Chewie is working on something, Artoo is hooked into the system, and Hobbie is helping out." Luke then stepped out.

Leia felt Han's head, he was burning up. "I hope that droid gets here! Hang in there Han, don't get sick on me." And she went to get something cold to put on his head and checked his bandages on his leg.

Deena popped in all clean and fresh with washed hair and a smile on her face which quickly changed as she saw how bad Han looked. "That shower is great. You look like you need one, a little dusty yourself there. How's Captain Solo doing?"

"He's out of it and has a fever, waiting on the medical droid." Leia responded.

"He really saved my life out there, it was a mud pit under that one tower. I was sinking into it, and he pulled me out. Would have swallowed me up. Can I get you something? Some caf maybe? Luke said he was making some." Said Deena.

"Yes, that will be great, and send Luke over here if he's not busy." Leia said as Deena went back out.

A few minutes later, Luke brought Leia some caf. "You really should get a shower yourself. Or some rest. I can sit here for a while if you want?"

"Luke, I'm ok, how are they making out in the cargo bay? Is the medical droid coming?" Leia asked.

"Tyle got sick on the ration bar. I guess she was really dehydrated and couldn't keep it down. Bayleen looks a bit better, he's moving around a bit. Dr. Quaver has been put under, and Scrib is with him. They said the droid would be here shortly." Luke described.

"Does Chewie know how bad Han is?" Asked Leia.

"He has been so busy, keeps his mind off of it. I imagine he figures he is ok, or someone would get him. Han doesn't look too good though. Chewie has Hobbie and Zev helping him, but they don't always understand him. I wonder if Bayleen is up to it, if he would mind sitting up in the cockpit to act a a translator. Makes me wish we brought Threepio. I remembered Bayleen understood him before." Luke suggested.

"That's a great idea, and send Chewie in after they make the jumps. How long before we get back?" Leia asked.

"Probably about an hour. Two quick jumps and then back into hyperspace and back to base." And with that, Luke left.

Luke went into the cargo bay. "Bayleen, how are you feeling? Are you up sitting up in the cockpit for a bit? The guys are having a hard time understanding Chewie, and I remembered you could. Probably be a big help if you feel up to it."

"Sure, Luke, be glad to. Feeling a bit better, still pretty weak. I am just sitting back though, so I can do it there if it will help." Bayleen responded.

"Great, will be a big help. I put on some caf. Would you like some? How about you Captain Scrib?"

"Sure, Luke, would love some. It's been quite an ordeal." Captain Scrib said. Luke was starting to feel like the ship errand boy.

Luke and Bayleen went up to Chewie, who was now in the cockpit, and told him what Leia said about coming back to Han's quarters after the jumps and he roared. Luke left out the part about Han not doing very well and the fact the medical droid hadn't been there yet. He knew the ship had some scanners and some supplies for that kind of thing, Leia had gotten the bacta and the antiseptic, but really was at a loss to help his friend. Deena went up to Luke and told him to sit down, then went and got him a cup of caf.

After the jumps, Hobbie contacted base on the secure channel and told them what kind of medical they would need when they got in. Chewie went back to Han's quarters and saw Leia kind of leaning down a bit in a nap position with her head on the edge of the bunk. He rubbed her head and she hugged him tight.

"The droid gave him something for infection and pain. He has some broken ribs, but his leg looks better than it did." She hugged Chewie again, and buried her face in his fur and cried. She was so exhausted. Chewie rubbed Han's head a bit, he put his hand on Leia's hand and picked it up and, then put it on Han, then he patted her head and patted his chest. He had to go take care of the ship. It was hard on Chewie knowing Han was doing so poorly, but he knew the little princess would look after Han for him.

They got onto the base, and medical teams were waiting for them. Chewie, Leia and Luke all followed Han to medical. They said he would need the bacta tank and that his ribs were cutting into one of his lungs. He would probably be in there a few days, but he would be OK.

Luke insisted that Leia go to her quarters and get cleaned up and get some rest. She still had dirt all over her from when she put detonators under the tower when they couldn't get inside.

"Come on, I will walk you down there." Luke said. "You really don't look well, maybe we should get you checked out, too."

"I'll be ok. Just drained. Thanks for all you did on the way back from that mission, Luke. Making sure everyone was ok, and running all over the ship for me and everyone else. I just couldn't leave him." Then Leia leaned her head onto him. "It's so hard sometimes. It's just so very hard." And she gave him a peck on the cheek, went into her room and got cleaned up and went to sleep.

After a few days of Chewie, Luke and Leia taking turns on watch, Han was feeling better. His ribs were near healed from the treatments, and he wanted to get out of bed, but his friends refused to let him. Even Chewie, who was usually the reliable one for breaking him out early by getting his clothes or bringing him things that he wasn't supposed to have. General Cracken came in for a visit and commended him for the mission.

"That was some good work. Solo. I have to say I am impressed. Captain Scrib briefed me on the whole operation and the fact you saved one of your team members. He was very impressed with how you handled everything and how your team did as well. He would love to work with you again. It's unfortunate you were the one who got the most damage, but our operatives are out, and we got Dr. Quaver as well. We have been able to get a lot of intel from him and it will be invaluable to our cause. You didn't lose a single person on your team. I can't believe I am asking you this, but are you sure I can't convince you to join my intelligence team? You would be a valuable asset." General Cracken stated in his usual manner.

"Sorry general, but I really can't, but thank you." Han said.

"Well, I hope you will stick around with us, you have been very useful." And General Cracken left.

"Wow, Cracken actually gave you a compliment. He must be coming around." Luke laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day. I remember having to stick up for you with him often. You just never know. I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." Leia stated.

"Chewie, have people been trying to come use my shower? That didn't get out did it?" Han asked.

Chewie roared and laughed.

"That's what you are worried about now? I used it last night, but it got clogged. I swear I got all the hair out, this time." Leia said.

"Deena said she would keep your secret." Luke replied and everyone laughed. "But she wondered if I could ask if she could use it again."


End file.
